Helen and who? You pick!
by sanctuaryrulze
Summary: Helen runs through the sanctuary to meet with her lover, who is it? you get to choose.
1. Chapter 1

~You choose, choose who you want the man to be, have fun~

It was late, and Helen hoped he wasn't asleep by know. She rushed up the stairs of the Sanctuary and almost ran through the halls to the library. The floor was as cold as ice she noted as she took off her shoes off to run faster. When she finely got to the closed doors of the library she stopped to catch her breath before opening the door and taking a step in. The lights were off and the room was dark accept for a lit candle in the middle of the room, next to it was a silhouetted figure, tall dark and handsome as always. Helen smiled and relaxed a little, the man stood up and took a step towards her.

"Took you long enough." The man stated, stopping a few feet in front of Helen. He knew what she wanted, Helen let out a huff; he was taunting her.

"Don't you think it's been too long to be playing games?" she asked, her British accent as strong as ever.

"What's a few minutes after all that time?" he asked taking a step closer. Helen looked up at him, oh how she had waited too long for this.

For John go to chapter 2

For Nikola go to chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

"John," she sighed out, as he leaned forward but stopped just before their lips would have brushed. He smirked and closed the rest of the distance. He didn't start the kiss of soft, but instead went straight to hard and commanding. He pushed her against the wall as his hands started to wander. He let go of her mouth and moved to start kissing down her neck, Helen let out a grown and tilted her head. John abruptly stopped and moved his mouth to her ear.

"You shouldn't have taken the chance." He whispered in a voice that made Helen shiver as she franticly tried to push away from him. But it was too late; the knife was already on her neck slowly slicing down to her jugular.

"John, please." She begged, John simply let out a laugh and kissed her as she slowly bled out. As she lost the ability to stand she guided her down to the cold floor and straddled her.

"I have waited far too long this." He said coldly as he leaned down and kissed her forcefully, as the last bit of life left Helen's body. When her body had gone cold John got off of his dead lover and dipped his fingers in the blood puddle. With it he wrote, My Revenge Is Complete Long Live The Great Helen Magnus, on the floor before vanishing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Besides, playing games is so much fun with you." Nikola said as he brushed Helen's check with his thumb. "You look hot when you're desperate." Nikola stated in a seductive voice. Helen let out a huff of laughter as he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. Helen sighed as he pulled back, they looked each other in the eyes for a minute before Nikola took Helen's hand and guided her to the table the candle was sitting on.

On the table was a warm meal with wine, Helen smiled and looked at Nikola, "How did you know?" she asked. Nikola smiled and pulled her chair out for her to sit,

"You've never taken the time to eat, even before you took the source blood." Helen let out a chuckle as she sat down and started to eat. After they ate and Helen moved to sit on the couch as Nikola built a fire. When he was done Nikola sat so close to Helen there sides were touching. Helen smiled and moved closer to him as Nikola noticed how cold she was and draped a blanket over her. They sat like that for a few minutes watching the fire and thinking, until Nikola just couldn't resist any more.

"You were in such a hurry to meet me you took off your shoes so you could walk faster," he chuckled, "I knew you couldn't resist me." Helen let out a huff, straitened her shoulders and lifter her chin up,

"Nonsense," She denied. Nikola smirked and without warning leaned in and kissed her, by the time he ended the kiss Helen was sitting on his lap and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Nikola looked at her for a minute before commanding,

"Don't even try to deny it; I know you can't get enough of me." Helen opened her mouth to make a retort, but before she could even make a sound Nikola had moved in and was kissing her again. Helen let out a sigh and started kissing back.

The next day Will walked into the library to do some research on an abnormal, stopped cold when he saw who already occupied the room. Helen was spooned up with Nikola on the couch; both of them looked more peaceful than he had ever seen them. He was careful to close the door quietly on his way ought.


End file.
